


The Tallest Tree

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, Puns & Word Play, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: This is my gift fic for @pochayuuris during the undertalesecretsanta 2019 event!They wanted some Soriel, so have this little piece about the two of them shopping for an artificial Gyftmas Tree. There are puns!
Relationships: Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/667640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Tallest Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightseq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightseq/gifts).



“Can I help you find something?” A bright voice asked. Toriel and Sans turned away from the artificial tree they were inspecting and looked at the store employee. They were wearing a red shirt and khaki pants. Their nametag looked brand new.

“No, we prefer to wander, but thank you for the offer. Please have a happy holiday season,” Toriel said politely. The employee nodded and walked away.

“well,  _ tree _ certainly dodged a bullet there,” Sans said with a chuckle. He had his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and was leaning on the side of the cart. He had on an ugly Gyftmas sweater under his hoodie. It had candy canes on it.

Toriel giggled. “I can not be- _ leaf _ how many employees have come to ask us if we  _ needle  _ assistance.”

Sans grabbed the price tag of one of the trees they were examining. “if i could make them give us a little break i  _ wood _ .”

Toriel swatted the tag away. “You do remember that I am paying for this, do you not? Price is no object. This tree will last us for years to come. It will be much less expensive than killing a real tree every year, and so much better for the Earth, too.”

“i still like the white one. the ornaments we’re getting will really pop,” Sans said petulantly. 

Toriel planted a kiss on his lips. “And I still think it would steal the show from the most beautiful thing in the room: you.”

Sans blushed and looked down. “heh. whatever you say, tori. if we’re not going to get the white one, at least we’re getting a tall one. it’ll look better with our tall ceilings, and we’ll have plenty of room for all the ornaments. we’ll need the room at the rate that frisk is producing them. that kid must be determined to hide the entire tree behind a landslide of ornaments.”

Toriel giggled. Their adopted child was very avid about the holiday, that was true. Frisk loved the idea of a holiday without a religion. They weren’t very fond of religions. Religions weren’t very fond of them. A few didn’t mind, but the rest were sure they’d opened the gates to hell. Fun.

“I have no objection to a tall tree. It will give me the excuse to pick you up. That is fun, is it not?”

“heh. i’m always up for a good time. maybe we should get the tallest one they have. even more excuse to carry me around,” Sans joked.

Toriel took the suggestion seriously. “Hmm… It is not as though we will have a height problem. I believe I saw one that is 14 feet. That seems like a manageable height, wouldn’t you say?”

Sans looked panicked. He’d only been joking. A tree that big would be huge; way more than twice his height. Yeah, it would give Frisk plenty of room for ornaments, but… “okay. can we get some tinsel and extension cords for the star and the lights? i think we’ll need them.”

Toriel smiled and gave him a kiss. “Of course, my lovely skeleton. I completely agree. Now, do you want gold tinsel or silver?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr
> 
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr


End file.
